US Patent 2009327165 discloses a battery recharging system adaptable to car parks, to supply cars, which uses solar energy. In the solution of the station of the present invention no change of batteries of the EVs is envisaged, unlike above-mentioned document, which refers to this exchange of batteries on the site and all the logistics associated therewith. On the other hand, the system presented in this document does not guarantee universal charge of the full range of electrical vehicles (EVs), since it is directly dependent on the type of battery used in the EVs, their location and accessibility. Moreover, the system does not anticipate any kind of production of electrical energy at the charging sites.
The preamble of claim 1 is defined according to this document.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,227 discloses a battery recharging station for electric vehicles such that if the solar energy is insufficient, the energy network is used. The solution in this document is not intended for public places, foreseeing the installation and interconnection with a dwelling. The system disclosed has a loss of energy efficiency since the energy is first stored in batteries (direct current energy) and only afterwards conveyed to the EV. In the solution of the above-mentioned document the following points/references are not guaranteed:                fast and total charging of the EV, since in this document it refers to an energy transfer between two banks of batteries, without the use of energy consumed via housing;        utilisation of the renewable energy produced in its entirety, since in this document if there is solar radiation and the battery bank is fully charged, this energy will be wasted.        
JP Patent 8019193 discloses a simplified system of photovoltaic energy for vehicles, specially adapted for residential housing. The solution in this document is not intended for public places, foreseeing the installation and interconnection with a dwelling. Moreover, it is a domestic photovoltaic system, with a system which only allows low power and therefore, long charging times (there is not enough power for fast charging).